Trevor - Kurt Hummel's Story
by blackbirdfly96
Summary: Blaine, a newly trained Trevor Project volunteer receives a call one morning during his first week of volunteer work. The voice over the phone is Kurt Hummel, a bullied boy who feels like he has no other place to go.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my very first story on this account, which I'm extremely excited for! I have several ideas floating around, but this is just one. I've read fics like this before, where I got my inspiration, and I decided to take my own little spin on it. If you have any questions, ideas, opinions, etc, please review. I love constructive criticism, but please do not be rude.**

**Thank you, and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine sighed softly, smoothing down the invisible wrinkles in his shirt as he took a seat in the blue cushioned chair. He looked over the desk in front of him, biting his lip. In front of him was a small calendar, a few important dates marked with red pen, along with a phone. The phone was practically taunting him already, as he knew it'd be ringing shortly with calls from children and adults from everywhere he could think of.

This was the end of Blaine's firsts week working at the Trevor Project, a crisis hotline for LGBT youth and adults. Ever since having his first experience with Trevor as a younger child, he knew this is what he wanted to do. He loved performing, and he'd do that on the side, but he wanted to help people. He wanted to be there for others like they were there for him as a younger child. Around age thirteen after he came out to his parents, he'd began having trouble at school. Along with the fact that his dad was still not completely comfortable and accepting of his son's sexuality, it made Blaine's struggle even harder. He found himself staying up into the early hours of the morning sometimes, talking to someone over the phone who made his night and day just a little bit easier.

He settled back into the chair, greeting a few of the other volunteer workers as they walked by. It was the end of his first week; it was a Friday, and he'd started on Monday. He had worked the entire week, eager to help. His calls so far had been a bit more simple than anticipated, but the manager wanted to put Blaine on the easier calls at the beginning of the week, so he could work his way into the harder calls. Being thrown into a suicidal call the first week was not an easy task, and it was too much for some people to handle, and the manager, Lisa, just wanted to make sure Blaine was alright to handle the other calls first.

He'd loved the job so far, and bit his lip as he heard the phone ring, his first call of the day. He picked the phone up, gingerly setting it against his ear and hearing nothing but silence and soft breathing. "Hello?" He asks softly, not wanting to overwhelm the boy. He heard a soft "Hi" echo through the line and sighed softly in relief, thinking for just a few moments before speaking.

"Hello. I'm Blaine. I know that sometimes.. people can be a bit scared or hesitant to call, but I'm very glad you did. Anything you want to tell me will be kept between us - I promise." And that promise was true. At Trevor, it was an anonymous system, which Blaine favored much more than other places like this. He knew how it felt - a bit of panic, really, to make sure nobody knew who you were when you called, and that's one of the first things he relayed to anyone who called.

"Can I ask your name?" He murmurs back through the line softly, grinning as he heard the boy speak.

"K-Kurt. My name is Kurt."

He nods, thinking over what would be the best to say. It was hard, sometimes. Depending on the call and what the other person was going through, it was a bit tricky to pick exactly what to say and how to say it, never wanting to offend or upset anyone else on the other side of the call, knowing it could be possible disaster. That was definitely one of the hardest things about the job.

"Well, hello, Kurt. Like I said, I'm very glad you called. Is there anything in-particular you want to talk about, or is there a certain reason you called?" He asks the other boy, hoping he could get Kurt to talk about whatever was bothering him, or why he called.

"S'not really a big deal." He heard over the phone, sure that Kurt was trying to shrug it off.

"It is. Anything that's bothering you is a bit of a big deal. It's okay to tell me anything, you know? I won't tell." Blaine mutters, making sure to get the point across to Kurt that it was a safe and anonymous safe to air his problems and concerns.

"I'm bullied. Everyday at school. I got to this public school and there's some neanderthal. He's made it his mission to make my life and living hell.. and nobody seems to notice."

Blaine hears the other boy's speech becoming a bit choked over the line. He feels a lump creeping up in his throat, hearing the other boy's story. He definitely knew how bullies at school were, and he knew what it felt like to be bullied and shoved around - it made you feel worthless, and scared, and Blaine knew in his heart that was how Kurt felt.

"I know how you feel," Blaine begins. "Bullies are usually people who are scared, or have been bullied themselves. Or are just people that are being defensive over something that's bothering them, so they choose to take it out on other people. I know how being bullied feels, Kurt. It makes you feel worthless. It makes you feel like you don't matter, and I know how scared I was." He swears he can feel his heart crack at the sound of a whimper coming across the phone line. "But, what I can tell you, is prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. People are ignorant, and-"

"I'm gay. I'm seventeen, gay, and sound like a woman. There's enough they can find to pick on. I just.. I don't get it."

Blaine stops, biting his lip. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I can definitely tell you're a man over the phone. Sure, you're voice is higher, but it's nice." Blaine feels a blush creep up his neck. He didn't really even mean for that to leave his mouth, but it did, and he worries he's lost Kurt. "Kurt, I..hello?"

"I'm still here. Thank you. I don't really hear that often. Or at all."

He hears the other boy speak and he lets out a soft sigh of relief. "Well, it's true. I didn't mean to scare you off or anything."

"Oh, don't worry. You didn't."

Blaine gives a small smile as he hears Kurt's voice has cleared up quite a bit, and it isn't as choked as it was at the beginning of the phone call.

"What do I do, though? You said you were bullied? What did you do?"

Kurt's question stops Blaine in his tracks a bit. Sure, he could tell Kurt what exactly he did, but he didn't want to make anything seem impossible.

"Well, I transferred." He starts, hoping his words don't become jumbled along the way. "There was a nice all-boys private school close to where I lived. They had a zero-tolerance bullying policy, so I moved there. Tuition is steep, though, and I know private school isn't something that everyone wants, or chooses, to invest in. I can tell you, though, to stand up. Call him out. He only does it because you allow it to happen." Blaine expresses, hoping he didn't upset Kurt with his words.

"You're right. I.. I didn't think this would be a good idea.. to call this line, but you proved me wrong. Thank you, Blaine. I can't promise you anything, but I guess I.. I'll definitely think over what you said."

Blaine allows a smile to spread across his features and he nods, even though he knows Kurt can't see it. "That's all I want. I'm glad I could at least give you that. Thank you for calling, Kurt. I'm glad I could help, even in a small way." He thinks for a moment before beginning to speak again. "Kurt? I'm going to give you my cell number, okay? I want you to call if you need anything, or just need someone to listen or talk to. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect." He waits until he hears those words spoken quietly from Kurt, relaying his cell phone number on the line.

"Thank you, Kurt. Have a nice day, and remember.. I gave you that number to call if you need it. Even at two in the morning, okay?" Blaine jokes, grinning wider as he hears a soft laugh over the phone.

"Okay, Blaine. Thank you." He mumbles, and Blaine hears the phone cut off, pulling it from his ear and placing it back onto the phone stand. He sighs happily, eyes a bit wide as he thinks over the call. That's definitely one he wouldn't forget, and he could only hope that Kurt could use the number as intended. He bites his lip, chewing it through his lip for a moment before resuming work, beginning to jot down a few notes, checking over any voicemails, the sound of Kurt's voice echoing through his mind.


	2. Chapter 2 - Please Read!

So, I think I very much need to apologize for this wait. My writer's block hit, and then I became very busy and unable to update. I assure you I already have some of the second chapter written, and it should be posted shortly. Thank you all! I hope you wonderful people still choose to follow my story!


End file.
